A DREAM IS JUST A DREAM
by Gatergirl79
Summary: Wrote this for Fun. Sam is running from his soulless self and straight into a dream he never could have imagined. SLASHISH No spoliers. I think. - Season at the end of season 6 before the big finale.


**A/N: Wrote this for fun. I'm not really bating for team Salthazar (Sam/Balthazar) I'm Destiel all the way, but I have a couple of on-line friends who love Sabriel and I wanted to wide them up. Thing is, that I do kinda see Sam and Balthazar together. :( Especially after writing this. But I would like to make clear that I see Sam Winchester as completely and totally straight. :) Dean on the other hand is another matter entirely. ROFL ;D**

**Hope you like, just a little.**

* * *

><p>A DREAM IS JUST A DREAM... RIGHT?<p>

Sam had been running for what seemed like hours. Running from the insanity and the past. From all the unforgivable things he'd done when he hadn't had a soul.

He turned a corner in the trees and came to a halt, finding himself suddenly in a warehouse, staring at a sight that made him blush from head to toe.

He was a genius, so he knew that was he was seeing was that part of every human. That gender neutrality that was one of the reasons why his super-straight big brother had a _'Profound Bond'_ with the angel who had snapped his fingers and broken down the walls in Sam's mind.

_'Profound Bond'_ indeed. Huh. Sam scoffed. 'Is that what they're calling it these days?'

Gender neutrality was that little black hole that rested in the back of everyone's mind. It was filled with sexual desire that held no boundaries. It's what caused those moments of confusion that resulted in experimentation in high school or college. When you wonder just what it would be like to kiss a guy.

Sam had never suffered that experimental stage - Dean had been going though it for the past couple of years. – he hadn't been in one place long enough in high school and he'd gotten with Jess almost as soon as he hit College. So he guessed this was it, at least in his head.

He understood the principles of it, seeing his own gender neutrality was uncomfortable and well, disturbing. Probably because of the partner he was taking this trip with. His insides turned summersaults as he continued to stare, wide eyed and open mouthed.

As a result of Chucks books, he'd discovered that there were some rather discomforting slash out there pairing him with people that we're just plain wrong, his BROTHER for example. Said brother had found it rather amusing to inform him that he'd found a couple of INTERSTING fan fiction stories involved the younger Winchester and a certain tricky angel. Dean had laughed his head off at that; Sam had simply rolled his eyes, groaned and flipped him off.

Now he was only thank for that Chuck wasn't writing any longer cause if anyone put what he was watching on paper he might just have to take another swan dive just to avoid his brothers' amusement and his own embarrassment.

Sam decided that at least if the naked muscled body moving embarrassingly against his own had been Gabriel's he could have put it down to the continuous tease from Dean about the slash. He could have placed the blame at the printed out pages Dean had left for him to find in the pages of his research books, or one his laptop so it was the first thing he saw upon opening it. Both of which were always highlighted at certain disturbingly interment moments. Thought whether it was disturbing to read what these insane slash fans were having him and the trickster do or the fact that Dean had clearly read it in order to highlight said passages, he couldn't say.

As it was, the sight before him of a well-toned, blonde angel riding him for his life opened up at thousand questions he didn't – he SO didn't wanted to ask.

He kept telling himself it was gender neutrality. It meant nothing more than curiosity.

He thanked heaven that this was his crazy wacked out dream. If Dean ever knew about this he'd never in a million years let him live it down, and Sam would have to resort to bringing up Dean own "Profound Bond".

Sam tried to turn away from the increasing heated and troubling screen, but found he couldn't. He hadn't realised before just how well built the man was. Of course maybe he wasn't. Maybe this was some fantasy version Sam fucked up little mind had created to feed that secret black hole.

Sam watched his own body curve and arch with ecstasy, and he gave a very convincing impression of Castiel's confused head tilt.

He forced himself to take in his surrounding, needing to tare his gaze away from the sight as he heard his own deep lustful groans of pleasure. He felt his heart racing as he looked at the urban grey misery around him. He'd been here before. He recognised this place. He'd come her to ask said angel for help.

In fact if Sam wasn't mistaken, this was that moment. He could see the bowl and candles, the sigils painted on the floor.

Another deep moan, almost primal and so unlike what he knew of his own voice resounded off the grey walls and had Sam turning back to the pair. He could tell by his own sex face that he was close to shooting his load and his breath caught in his lungs.

The moans were over-shadowed by an eager, part encouraging, part demanding voice. English, deep and far too familiar for Sam's own good.

"Come on Sammy. – That's it Winchester. – Come on….."

Sam felt his face heat and his own body stirred embarrassingly at the sound of the voice and his own shattering groans in response.

"That's it Winchester. – I – Now – Now I know why – Why Castiel can't – get enough of – your – brother."

More moaned responses from dream Sam.

"Sam. – Sam."

"SAM!"

The younger Winchester opened his eyes at his brothers demanding voice, sweat pouring over his face; Sam sprung up on the bed and came face to face with the angel of his dream. He was glad his face was already heated, cause otherwise both the men would have seen the blush that crept up his face. As it was his jeans were already too tight. He shifted on the bed in a hope to hide the incriminating evidence from them.

"You alright?" Dean asked with concern.

"Yeah." Sam replied in a tight voice, avoiding eye contact with the angel at his side.

"I swear, I'm going to rip that son of a bitch a new one." Dean said angrily, though Sam could hear the pain tainting it. His brother was hurting and it had very little to do with Sam's bad trip.

"I'm fine." He reassured again.

Sam could feel the angel eyes burning into the side of his face. Dean was right about that whole laser beam thing. Dean turned away and a sniffled cough/laugh had Sam mistakenly turning in the direction it came from, where he meeting a pair of amused blue eyes.

"Thanks Balthazar." Dean said absently, his mind wondering as he walked to a small table to get a glass of water for Sam.

"You're welcome….." the angel said, never taking his gaze of Sam. "Winchester." He winked and then vanished, leaving Sam embarrassed, ashamed and ever so slightly turned on.

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 1st - Thank you for reading, enjoying and reviewing. :D **

**2nd - Just so we're clear: I'm a total Destiel addict, its kind of sad really cause its totally taking over my life. But like I said I have a few on-line friends who keep going on about Sabriel and I've read a ton on here, and I'm like WTF, what are you people seeing that makes that work? LOL... then I watched a couple of clips from season 6 on youtube with Sam and Balthazar and I saw that they had this intresting hate/hate thing happening, with a touch of you-like-me-really, so I started getting my own back on my Sabriel friends but pairing them together, well as you can see it's kind of back fired cause they could actually make a fun pairing. *SIGH* Oh well. **


End file.
